Lorsque la culpabilité nous ronge
by KumiMaki
Summary: Lorsqu'on est rongé par la culpabilité, il est difficile de s'en détacher. C'est ce que Oikawa Tooru, vit jours après jours, suite à un tragique événement. [ One-Shot HQ. ]


Bonjour à tous !

Alors ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose et je dois avouer que en cette dernière semaine de vacances avant la rentrée, je commençais sérieusement à être à cours d'idée pour m'occuper. Et d'un coup j'ai eu l'envie d'écrire. Bon malheureusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose de joyeux mais ça reflète aussi mon humeur d'en ce moment. J'avais besoin de me délivrer et d'essayer d'oublier dans une Fanfic donc j'ai écrit et ça à donner ça. C'est pas long certes, mais c'est un One-Shot et j'avais que ça en tête à écrire. En vrai, il y a pas beaucoup de Fanfic sur le IwaOi ( Très léger certes dans ce One-Shot ) qui sont sorties en ce moment donc voilà.

Je devais aussi écrire un chapitre bonus de ma premier Fanfic mais comment dire.. j'ai pas trop l'humeur à ça et au lieu que ça soit joyeux, je pense que ça aurait été tout le contraire donc j'ai préféré ne pas m'en occuper. N'oubliez pas que si vous vous ennuyez, ma première Fanfic s'ouvre à vous ! o/ \- s/12007108/1/Le-bonheur-ne-dure-pas-ind%C3%A9finiment.

Je n'ai pas de correcteur sur celle là, donc désolée si il y a encore des fautes de grammaires ou d'orthographes à signaler.

Bref je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez. La simple vue des cerisiers en fleurs, nous permettez de ce faire une idée des jours à venir. Le soleil sera au rendez-vous pendant un long moment. C'est rassurant dans un sens. La pluie nous déprimes et le vent nous agaces. Le soleil, lui, réussissait à nous faire sourire, même si l'ont va mal. Pourtant, malgré la simple vu depuis ma fenêtre, du paysage rafraîchissant, je ne sortais toujours pas de ma chambre. Je n'y arrivais pas. Le simple fait de mettre un pied à l'extérieur m'angoisse. L'angoisse de voir une certaine personne, que nous tentions pourtant d'oublier à notre plus grand mépris, réapparaisse. Sauf que, quand la culpabilité prends possession de votre cœur, il est difficile de s'en séparer aussi vite. Ca vous ronges, ça vous blesse, ça vous empêches de passer des jours en heureux. Parce que perdre quelque chose sur laquelle on tient et que l'on est sur de ne jamais récupérer, est une plaie, difficile à cicatriser. Quand sa touche le cœur, on est sur que ce sentiment ne disparaîtra pas.

On me dit souvent de sortir, de passer à autre chose. Mais avec qui ? J'ai perdu le seul ami à laquelle je m'y étais vraiment attaché. En me regardant d'un point de vue extérieur, tout le monde peut croire que j'ai beaucoup d'amis. Je rend jaloux les hommes à cause de ma popularité. La gente féminine ne peut pas se passer de moi. Je suis toujours acclamé haut et fort par celle ci. Mais, de mon point de vue interne, ça ne veut pas forcement dire, que je suis douée pour des vraies relations, autant amicales que amoureuses. Pourtant, j'avais un ami. Un vrai ami. Un meilleur ami. Un ami d'enfance. Tout le monde sait, que, les amis, les véritables amis, se compte sur les doigts de la main. Mais dans mon cas, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les garder. La preuve, j'ai perdu celui à laquelle je tenais le plus. Mon plus fort pilier précisément. J'ai fait le con, tout simplement.

Accoudé au rebord de ma fenêtre, je me remémorai la scène qui me hante chaque nuit, je ne dors plus. Mon cerveau, tout comme mon cœur, ont beaucoup de mal à passer à autre chose. Peut être parce que je ne veux pas oublier non plus ? Je suis rongé de toute part. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser. La culpabilité, c'est comme une sangsue, quand on s'en veut, elle n'est pas prête de se détacher de toi. Je prends des somnifères. Ce n'est pas bien, j'en deviens accro. Mon corps m'en demande plus, et encore. Sans ça, je serais sur de passer des nuits blanches, en boule, ravalant mes sanglots en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Un homme qui pleure, c'est une preuve de faiblesse pas vrai ? A mon âge, ça fait longtemps que je ne devrais plus pleurer, et si j'avais grandi dans ma tête, je serais déjà passer à autre chose. Mais là encore, la culpabilité est toujours présente.

Je continue à fixer les magnifiques cerisiers, qui avaient végéter en face de ma chambre. A ma connaissance, ils ont toujours été là, on peut dire que c'est une source de réconfort. Je me laisse totalement aller. Sauf que, la culpabilité est toujours là. Elle frappe là ou on si attends le moins.

La moindre actions que j'exécute, la seule fois ou j'ouvre ma bouche pour dire quelque chose, à des camarades de ma classe ou à mes parents, je me revois dire et forcer mon ex meilleur ami à m'accompagnais dans mes actions égoïstes. Il n'y a pas une chose à laquelle je pense, ou que je m'apprête à dire, que je revois mes délires passé avec lui, me frapper en pleins fouet. Quand je parle d'un événement, je parle de ce qu'on m'avait dit, ce que m'avait dit, encore une fois, la source de mes angoisses. Je fais passer cela comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui me l'avait dit. Mais, c'était bien lui, lui et encore lui qui me disait des choses, qui réussisait à me faire rire. Ou alors, des mots qui pouvait être blessante et qui je sais, au fond de moi, me remettais sur le droit chemin. Cette homme, c'était tout. Jamais je pourrais me pardonner.

Une voix féminine, résonnait dans le couloir, avec ma porte fermait, les paroles prononçait était étouffée faisant écho avec les murs clairs. Mais le fracas de ma porte avec l'entrée de cette femme dans la pièce, me ramena à la réalité.

" Tooru ! A table, ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! "

Ah, j'ai divaguer une nouvelle fois. Je me redressa et ferma ma fenêtre après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'oeil aux cerisiers fleurit. Je descendis alors et m'installa à table. La simple présence de mes parents avec moi, m'angoisser. Je suis devenu si associable que ça ? Une voix rauque me fit redresser la tête, alors que mes pensées se noyait à la simple vue, de la soupe sûrement faites par ma mère.

" Tooru ? Tu ne crois pas que ça fait beaucoup maintenant ? On t'a laissé faire, mais ça fait quand même un an que tu n'est plus aller au lycée. Tu ne descend que pour manger et la seule fois ou l'ont peut discuter avec toi, c'est quand on est à table.

\- Chéri, tu es pâle, tu as maigris et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu vas même plus faire de Volley pour te changer les idées alors que c'était ta seule raison de vivre. Le psychologue ne nous a rien dit mais on s'inq...

\- La ferme ! Si c'est pour me faire la leçon quand je descend manger avec vous, je préfère encore manger dans ma chambre si ça me permet d'avoir la paix !

\- Tooru ! C'est pas une manière de parler à ta mère ! Ce qui te fait autant culpabilisé, au point de nuire à ta santé, nous, on a pas à subir ça ! On sait à quel point c'est difficile mais, on t'a laissé assez faire, maintenant ça suffit ! Tu dois passer à autre chose et te ressaisir ! "

Il a raison, je pourris la vie de tout le monde j'en ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête. Je ne pense jamais au autres. Je dois passer à autre chose, c'est tellement facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais la culpabilité, joue aussi sur nos relations. A cause de nos humeurs.

Je pris alors mon assiette et monta à l'étage en ignorant les appels de mes parents en m'enfermant à nouveau dans ma chambre. Le silence était au moins perceptible, et ça me reposa. Seul alors, je dégustais la soupe, qui laissa un arrière goût amère en plus d'être froide. Je ne pris même pas une cuillère de plus. Seule des larmes, coula inconsciemment le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais même plus contrôler mes émotions. La culpabilité est encore et toujours là.

Je me lève alors pour m'allonger sur mon lit, dans l'espoir de me calmer. Ma respiration saccadé, le nez qui coule et la transpiration prenait place sur tout mon corps. Je revoyais encore et toujours cette scène. J'étais jeune et pleines de fougue, ça fait maintenant un an que je vis comme ça. Si je fais du Volley je repense à lui, si je vais au lycée que nous avions fréquenté ensemble, si je sort et m'aventure dans des endroits dans lesquels j'allais avec lui, si je reparlais à des gens qui étaient ses potes, je repense à lui. Tout ce qui m'entoure et rattacher à lui. C'est impossible de passer à autre chose.

Si seulement je ne l'avais pas forcer à faire des choses dangereuses, parce que j'étais jeune et inconscient, si seulement je ne l'avais pas forcer à entrée dans ce putain de club alors que nous avions pas encore dix-huit ans et entrée avec des potes que je mettais fait provisoirement, si seulement je ne l'avais pas écouté, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. Si je ne mettais pas montré égoïste et si je n'avais pas l'âge pour faire des conneries, nous n'en serions pas là. Si mes deux ex potes nous avaient pas forcer la main et même si je ne les avaient jamais rencontrer, je ne serais jamais entrée dans cette voiture avec lui. Si seulement on avait pas bu et si seulement nous avions pas respecter les limitations de vitesse. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne serais pas le seul survivant de ce misérable accident.

Avec les si, il est facile de s'imaginer différent passé, mais une fois que les choses sont faites, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière et la culpabilité reste, nous ronge, nous détruit et le regret de ne pas avoir écouter la personne à laquelle on tient le plus, nous conduit à la solitude, à la détresse, au regret et à la culpabilité. Il ne faut jamais se laisser aller. Mieux vaut écouter les personnes qui nous sont chers plutôt que de penser égoïstement en les entraînant dans des folies passagères. Car aujourd'hui Oikawa Tooru est le seul survivant, d'un accident de voiture où deux personnes ainsi que la personne qui lui était cher, décèdent.

" Si je devais me réincarner, j'aimerais repasser des jours à tes côtés et ne plus faire, l'erreur qui me ronge, au point de continuer, des années plus tard à me faire culpabilisé. Faire passer tes paroles, avant mes idées égoïste Je suis désolé Iwa-Chan. J'aurais dû t'écouter. "

* * *

Bon ça sera tout, je dois avouer que il y a pas beaucoup de mot pourtant j'ai mis du temps à réfléchir à comment je formulerais ça .-.

Mais bon j'espère que ça vous a plut, une reviews ne serait pas de refus !

Bye ! o/

Kumi Maki.


End file.
